


but if you kissed me now, i know you'd fool me again

by azrhyss



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Christmas present, F/M, Office Romance, fluffy af, sehun and yeri are icons, surene had a one night stand, wenyeol if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrhyss/pseuds/azrhyss
Summary: To: Kim YerimFrom: Park SooyoungSubject: WHOA LUV!I see what you did there.DAMN.Where the hell did you even find that man? I swear I’m gonna bring popcorn here every day because he looks like he can drag Juhyun’s workaholic ass out of her damn office.Or at least, away from her laptop’s screen for starters.And it’s happening.LIKE RIGHT NOW.Whew, I wish you could see them.Well done you!!! I really have a nice view as a bonus.Kisses,Sooyoung.-Or, when both Juhyun and Junmyeon's work mates start to get themselves involved in their (complicated) love-life
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	but if you kissed me now, i know you'd fool me again

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!!!! early christmas present for every one!!! i had fun writing this and i hope you'll have fun reading this too.  
> this fic is written in an email format btw.  
> enjoy!

**To: Kim Yerim**

**From: Bae Juhyun**

**Subject: PREPARE TO D1E**

YOU ARE SO DEAD.

I hope you slept well yesterday because I’m afraid you’ll have to sleep with your eyes open tonight. I am going to haunt you in your sleep. There is a storm coming for you. Prepare yourself.

Sincerely,

Juhyun

P.S. will there ever be a day when you listen to me???

**To: Kim Yerim**

**From: Kang Seulgi**

**Subject: I CAN’T BELIEVE!**

GIRLLLLL I’M—

YOU ARE A GENIUS!!!

God save us all, I think this will definitely work. I hope this guy knows which buttons to push to get on Juhyun’s nerves. I am so tired of seeing her buried in a pile of work because I know she is doing it on purpose.

And how the hell did you find him anyway???

Hugs,

Seulgi.

**To: Kim Yerim**

**From: Son Seungwan**

**Subject: Juhyun’s new team mate**

I understand what all the commotion was now.

I take it that this is your doing?

I talked to this man this morning and he is a dear.

Well done.

Sincerely,

Wendy.

**To: Kim Yerim**

**From: Park Sooyoung**

**Subject: WHOA LUV!**

I see what you did there.

DAMN.

Where the hell did you even find that man? I swear I’m gonna bring popcorn here every day because he looks like he can drag Juhyun’s workaholic ass out of her damn office.

Or at least, away from her laptop’s screen for starters.

And it’s happening.

LIKE RIGHT NOW.

Whew, I wish you could see them.

Well done you!!! I really have a nice view as a bonus.

Kisses,

Sooyoung.

**To: Son Seungwan, Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung**

**From: Kim Yerim**

**Subject: thanks**

Thank you for all your kind words.

On that note, heads up for a new... scenery? I guess? I don’t know, call it whatever you please.

Yours truly,

Good Gracious Queen Yerim.

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Kim Yerim**

**Subject: Re: PREPARE TO D1E**

Drama kid.

And that was NOT the way you talk to someone who helped you to ease your burden. A little gratitude would be nice.

Besides, you said it yourself that the workload was getting a bit too much. I’m just simply getting the help you needed.

Yerim.

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Son Seungwan**

**Subject: Congratulations**

Juhyun.

I’m glad that you finally have someone to share your work with. I hope you two will get along well. He is a darling! I talked to him this morning.

Cheer up!

Wendy.

**To: Son Seungwan**

**From: Bae Juhyun**

**Subject: RE: I’m Glad**

I take it if there is one person in this company who is capable to fire Yerim it would be you?

Juhyun.

**To: Kang Seulgi**

**From: Bae Juhyun**

**Subject: SEND HELP**

Sluggie,

I’m going to hell for real.

I swear, I have never felt this unaccomplished in doing my job.

I CANNOT CONCENTRATE!!!!

This new guy is getting on my nerves!!! And he didn’t even do anything!!!

I can’t do this anymore.

Help me.

Juhyun.

**To: Kim Yerim**

**From: Son Seungwan**

**Subject: Re: thanks**

Yerim.

I am still curious as how did you find this man.

Also, if you are open to an advice, I would suggest you to avoid Juhyun today. She is furious and has asked me to fire you.

Be careful.

Wendy.

**To: Son Seungwan**

**From: Kim Yerim**

**Subject: Re: Re: thanks**

You’d be surprised to know that this is **_partly_** my doing.

I’m sure Junmyeon is a familiar face to you, Ma’am. You know who to reach out to. You can define the rest by yourself.

Best regards,

Yerim.

**To: Kim Yerim**

**From: Bae Juhyun**

**Subject: Re: Re: PREPARE TO D1E**

Yes I said that the workload is too much but that DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN JUST HIRE A NEW TEAM MATE FOR ME.

I **_DON’T NEED_** a team mate.

Especially not this one.

He isn’t going to make my job easier. You just hand me a fucking distraction!!!

Thanks for that. Bye!!!

P.S I’m still going to haunt you tonight

**To: Park Sooyoung, Kim Yerim**

**From: Kang Seulgi**

**Subject: PSA!!!!**

Juhyun said the new guy is getting on her nerves without doing anything, I repeat, THE GUY IS GETTING ON HER NERVESSSSS

IT’S WORKING.

Seulgi.

**To: Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung**

**From: Kim Yerim**

**Subject: Re: PSA!!!!**

She just emailed me and called the guy a distraction LMAO

Buckle up, folks, you are all in for a treat.

Yerim.

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Park Sooyoung**

**Subject: you lucky sob!**

It was nice bumping into you and Junmyeon in the break room earlier.

My my, can he be more a gentleman? He is so charming!!! Yerim did a very good job indeed.

But why are you so _tense_? Both of you, in fact, except Junmyeon seems to be better at handling it.

Love you always,

Sooyoung.

**To: Kim Junmyeon**

**From: Kim Yerim**

**Subject: Inquiry**

Mr. Kim,

I was wondering how you are faring on your first day here in La Rouge. I hope you have an enjoyable time.

Please don’t hesitate to contact me or Miss. Juhyun if you need anything.

Best regards,

Kim Yerim.

**To: Oh Sehun**

**From: Kim Yerim**

**Subject: I did not see that coming**

My goodness.

Just what the hell happened at the wedding?

I felt a bit left out, like there is something that you failed to mention to me.

I was a bit shocked when you offered to post Junmyeon here in La Rouge. Isn’t he quite a remarkable asset in Exploration? I would greatly appreciate if you can squeeze out few more details from your boss.

Anyway, my point is, I thought it’s going to take a while for Juhyun to set her eyes on him since staring at her email is the only thing she is good at but holy smokes she already freaked out the moment I deliver Junmyeon to her quarters!!!

Plus, she called Junmyeon a distraction.

Something happened right??? PLEASE TELL ME or I will hunt you down myself.

Best regards,

Kim Yerim.

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Kim Junmyeon**

**Subject: Weekly Report**

**Attachment: Weekly Report – December: Week 1.pdf**

Miss Bae,

Hereby I enclosed a copy of the weekly report for the first week of December. I would greatly appreciate your feedback.

I hope you don’t mind me intruding, but I’ve noticed you rubbed your temple so much today. Do you perhaps have a headache? You seem troubled. I’d like to know what ails you so that I can offer you my help.

Or, perhaps I can make you a cup of chamomile tea to help soothe your nerves? I can also make a call to the IT department since I also noticed you smashing your keyboard the entire morning. If it is a computer problem that has been bothering you, then I think a call to the IT department would be the best solution. Please do tell me if it’s necessary and I will make the call for you.

I would appreciate if you’re also willing to share the work with me more. I’m here to help you after all.

Sincerely,

Kim Junmyeon.

**To: Park Chanyeol**

**From: Son Seungwan**

**Subject: Thank you letter?**

I never thought you getting involved in my employee’s love-life would be the best thing that has ever happened in this company. There had been an invisible commotion, I’d call it. If what you told me a week ago is true, then I am glad that you decided to step in.

I regret that I didn’t see it happened with my own eyes since I had to engage with the other guests but I have to admit that Juhyun has been restless ever since the wedding. She drowned herself in work as if she is trying to distract herself. I really hope this decision of yours will bring good terms on both ends. It does not look easy on Juhyun at the moment but I am sure she can handle herself.

All the best of luck,

Wendy Son.

P.S. What shall we have for dinner? I fear I have no recollection of what’s left in the fridge.

**To: Oh Sehun**

**From: Kim Junmyeon**

**Subject: WHAT THE FUCK???**

You shit.

I don’t think you are alone in doing this but I still feel that it does make sense that this get to you.

Really??? Sending me to La Rouge so that I could do what???

Answer me you fool. I don’t think you know what you’re doing.

P.S. Sleep with your one eye open!

**To: Kim Junmyeon**

**From: Bae Juhyun**

**Subject: Re: Weekly Report**

**Attachment: Weekly Report – December: Week 1.pdf**

[Draft]

YOU’D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT AILS ME???

IT IS IN FACT, YOU, STUPID.

**To: Kim Junmyeon**

**From: Bae Juhyun**

**Subject: Re: Weekly Report**

**Attachment: Weekly Report – December: Week 1.pdf**

[Draft]

YOU’D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT AILS ME???

**To: Kim Junmyeon**

**From: Bae Juhyun**

**Subject: Re: Weekly Report**

**Attachment: Weekly Report – December: Week 1.pdf**

[Draft]

YOU’D LIKE TO K

**To: Kim Junmyeon**

**From: Bae Juhyun**

**Subject: Re: Weekly Report**

**Attachment: Weekly Report – December: Week 1.pdf**

The report is very well done. Thank you so much.

Thank you for your concern. Chamomile tea is a good idea, I shall fetch it myself. And no, it is not a computer problem so the call to IT won’t be necessary.

And please, Juhyun is fine.

Thank you again.

Best regards,

Juhyun.

**To: Kim Junmyeon**

**From: Oh Sehun**

**Subject: Re: WHAT THE FUCK**

Why so feisty, big brother?

La Rouge is recently merged with Exploration and they need some help with their PR team. Of course you are the best we have so I, by Chanyeol’s order, sent you down. I’m just simply doing my job.

Have fun,

Sehun.

**To: Kim Yerim**

**From: Oh Sehun**

**Subject: Re: I did not see that coming**

Tell me, will you be surprised if I tell you that this is actually my doing? And I managed to get Chanyeol to go along.

You don’t need me to let you know what happened at the wedding. Come on now Yerim, I know you are not as innocent as you think you are. Junmyeon and Juhyun are both single and attractive. What do you think happened?

Best wishes,

Oh Sehun.

P.S. Stop saying you’ll hunt me down. I already have one on my arse and I’m sure you do too.

**To: Park Chanyeol**

**From: Kim Junmyeon**

**Subject: Are you really THE boss in this fucking company?**

I bet Sehun got in your head.

What did he tell you?

Tell Sehun, I am not a fool. I can see through his lies.

Best luck,

Junmyeon.

**To: Kang Seulgi**

**From: Bae Juhyun**

**Subject: Breaking News**

Why the fuck didn’t you replied to me? Don’t you see that I am currently having an existential crisis? I hope you are not conspiring behind my back along with Yerim and Sooyoung.

I have something to tell you. Ugh, I’ve been bottling this up ever since the wedding and I AM SICK OF IT.

Remember the guy I told you about? Yes, the one with the sparkling eyes and beaming cheeks.

Surprise surprise, the guy is Junmyeon, bitch!

Now where to begin… You know I’m telling you this because Sooyoung is into my arse and it’s only a matter of time before everything is out in the open. Yerim is a terrifying one for sure and I will not talk to Wendy because God knows what part she has in this.

I AM SO SCREWED!!!!

So we obviously met at the wedding. He was seated at the back!!! Can you believe it? A super attractive man was seated at the back. And then there is this guy, I don’t know, probably Chanyeol’s colleague, came up to him (or us) and said “How long have you two been together?”

I was dumbstruck, man. Then I looked at Junmyeon, he mumbled something like “just smile and nod” and then he said, “Oh, we’ve been together for six years!”

Suddenly we are playing a ridiculous game of this guy/girl I don’t know and just met at this wedding is actually my long-time partner.

When the guy finally wander away, he turned to me that he said he is sorry for all that and that I had to be involved in it but he is also glad that I took the hint and started to play along. Then I asked him why was he seated at the back and he said he is single. So I said I am single too and we get along and we left the ballroom and went to the hotel’s rooftop bar. He was really kind and humble and cute with all his little smiles. I haven’t met a lot of kind men since my exes are all jerks. But enter: Kim Junmyeon. I’m just—I don’t even know anymore.

The wedding was in a hotel, so I’m guessing you can guess what happened next.

Now, I usually don’t expect to see the person after all that. It was a one-time thing and we left and put this behind us and whatever. But then Yerim, that demon child, came here and said there is a new guy that will work with me from now on and,

Breaking news: sexy man becomes sexier!!!!

I feel like a complete idiot when I saw him standing there. He had better control over his facial expression though but you know I don’t.

I feel like Yerim is doing this on purpose to distract me from work but she brought me the actual person that has been bothering me for the past days!!! I’m going to murder her for real.

Now, Sooyoung is catching up too.

What do I do? I might cry.

PLS REPLY!!!!

Juhyun.

**To: Son Seungwan**

**From: Kim Yerim**

**Subject: I have failed you, my Queen**

*sigh*

I genuinely thought I did something here. When I looked at Mr. Kim’s profile, I thought he’d be a good distraction for Juhyun to stop burying herself in piles of works after whatever happened at the wedding (and my dear boss, we really need to talk about this).

Turns out, he _is_ the one who made Juhyun distracted.

Was that why Juhyun gaped like an idiot when she saw Junmyeon and why Junmyeon was a bit tense?

God damn!!!

(Sorry).

I have been bested by Exploration’s HR team. I believe Mr. Park is also involved (as I said, we REALLY need to talk).

I assume that if you let this continue, it is the best for both ends?

Best,

Yerim.

P.S. I am still thankful that you let me have my moment, even if it’s just for a while.

**To: Oh Sehun**

**From: Park Chanyeol**

**Subject: This is a mess…**

…but I LOVE it LMAOOOOO.

WELL DONE, YOU BRAT.

Wendy just emailed me saying she is glad that I am involved. If you didn’t use that ‘eagle eyes’ of yours at the wedding, Junmyeon will probably still be that moody arse. I’m so glad you found the girl. The world is not that big of a place after all. I hope they can settle this once and for all because what I heard from Wendy is that the lady experiencing the same thing but with a different coping mechanism.

Also, I suggest you go home to Minseok’s tonight. He can be the shield between you and a feral Junmyeon.

Well done again.

Chanyeol.

**To: Oh Sehun**

**From: Kim Junmyeon**

**Subject: Re: Re: WHAT THE FUCK???**

PLEASE, their PR team knows what they’re doing already. Your plan is flawed because they said I am to be a new member of the team. I am an advisor, remember? They’re supposed to say ‘We need your expertise to provide public relation advice’. Turns out, they don’t need my help. Well except for the fact that the workload is a bit too much on someone.

Be thankful that I play along. At least tell me what your true intentions are.

P.S. Bet Chanyeol warned you not to go home to your place. So Minseok’s it is.

**To: Kim Yerim, Park Sooyoung**

**From: Kang Seulgi**

**Subject: YOU WON’T BELIEVE THIS**

HOESSS HOLY COW!!! I AM: SPEECHLESS!!!!

I’LL FORWARD THE EMAIL TO YOU.

Seulgi.

**To: Park Chanyeol**

**From: Oh Sehun**

**Subject: Re: This is a mess…**

Fuck I totally forgot how scary Junmyeon is when he is angry. He knows I’m going to Minseok’s, I mean what kind of sorcery is that?

But if this is what it takes to get rid of his moody tantrum, then it’s worth it.

P.S. Why do I feel like I’m going to die for real? They both should thank me.

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Kang Seulgi**

**Subject: Re: Breaking News**

OMG.

Don’t tell me you trade the sex for an actual feeling.

Girl, you are so fucked, it’s not even funny anymore.

Hugs,

Seulgi.

**To: Kang Seulgi, Kim Yerim**

**From: Park Sooyoung**

**Subject: Re: Fwd: Breaking News**

I’M—

That explains the amount of sexual tension in the break room earlier.

I know they’re gonna be attracted to each other eventually but it happened already and I suddenly don’t believe in anything anymore.

**To: Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung**

**From: Kim Yerim**

**Subject: Re: Fwd: Breaking News**

I KNEW IT!!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!

So this is why they sent him down.

I have more teas for you lovely ladies, so buckle up.

Love,

Yerim.

**To: Park Chanyeol**

**From: Kim Junmyeon**

**Subject: Re: Are you really THE boss in this fucking company?**

Come on now.

I strongly believe that Sehun’s intentions are good.

Do you think he is the only one that is sick of your moody arse? Ever since my wedding you’ve been like that. When I learned (from Sehun) that you hook up with someone and I know exactly who the girl is, I can’t help but to agree with Sehun’s plan.

Especially when I learned from Wendy that the lady is apparently behaving the same way, but just less annoying than you.

So, my advice is to settle it once and for all, man.

Good luck,

Chanyeol.

P.S. How the fuck did you know that I told Sehun to go to Minseok’s?

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Son Seungwan**

**Subject: Inquiry**

Juhyun.

Why do I feel like you and Junmyeon aren’t getting along well? You two are the same age, so please be comfortable around each other.

Unless, there are some unspeakable things that need to be taken care of? ;)

Wendy.

**To: Kim Yerim**

**From: Park Sooyoung**

**Subject: What’s going on? Do I even wanna know?**

This is bigger than I thought it would.

I can’t believe you’ve been corresponding with Exploration’s HR AND Wendy but kept the rest of us in the dark.

And Chanyeol is involved too???

So what do we do now? They are both too stubborn to do anything so it seems like you need to take over from Sehun.

Do something.

Sooyoung.

**To: Son Seungwan**

**From: Kim Yerim**

**Subject: URGENT!!!!**

MA’AM WE NEED TO TAKE OVER. I NO LONGER CAN STAND THIS. I STILL WANT TO GET HOME AND LIVE. PLEASE GIVE THEM TIME ALONE AND LET THEM FINISH THE REST.

BEST REGARDS,

YERIM.

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Son Seungwan**

**Subject: Urgent: do as I say**

Juhyun.

Since everyone no longer can stand these whole shenanigans, I’m giving you two one hour to settle everything. I can’t believe I have to do it this way and I really hope you two can handle this.

One hour you have.

Good luck (have fun),

Wendy.

**To: STAFF (blocked: Bae Juhyun), (blocked: Kim Junmyeon)**

**From: Son Seungwan**

**Subject: URGENT ANNOUNCEMENT**

I hereby announce that the PR team office is out of bounds for the moment until further notice, effective immediately. To all the staff who received this email, please head down to the cafeteria at once. Should any of you happen to not follow this announcement accordingly, you will be disciplined for insubordination.

Good day,

Wendy Son

(CEO La Rouge Enterprise)

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Kim Yerim**

**Subject: Jump on him!!!**

We gave you time. Settle everything but NO SEX IN THE OFFICE PLEASE. YOUR OFFICE ISN’T SOUNDPROOF.

And you only have one hour.

Have fun,

Yerim.

* * *

* * *

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Park Sooyoung**

**Subject: GIRL!**

You did NOT just extend the one hour only rule into two hours!!!

What the heck did you two do?

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Kang Seulgi**

**Subject: Wow**

Just saw Junmyeon.

Whew.

You are a monster.

Tell him to wipe your lipstick off his neck and that he’s got your foundation on his collar too.

You might need to wear your hair down and place in your left shoulder to cover that side of your neck. ;)

**To: Park Chanyeol**

**From: Son Seungwan**

**Subject: Mission Accomplished**

It’s done, my dear. Finally.

I think we should celebrate.

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Kim Yerim**

**Subject: EYE—**

I thought I said no sex....

Yerim.

**To: Kim Yerim**

**From: Oh Sehun**

**Subject: HANDS DOWN**

My dear friend, I’m so glad you took over. If what I’m hearing it’s true then it’s finally over.

I’m forever indebted to you now. Thanks again.

Sehun.

**To: Kim Junmyeon**

**From: Oh Sehun**

**Subject: AND I OOP—**

Wow.

I heard you have been thoroughly ravished.

JDKAGFDFDHLD

And vice-versa, I believe?

You are a someone else entirely in bed.

**To: Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung, Kim Yerim**

**From: Bae Juhyun**

**Subject: SHUT UP**

GET BACK TO WORK. MY SEX LIFE IS NO CONCERN OF YOURS.

**To: Bae Juhyun**

**From: Kim Junmyeon**

**Subject: A date?**

Miss Bae,

I wonder if you fancy a stroll with me after we both get off work. We can get something to eat afterwards. I would love it if you say yes.

Junmyeon.

**To: Kim Junmyeon**

**From: Bae Juhyun**

**Subject: Re: A date?**

Mr. Kim,

I told you Juhyun is fine.

And yes I would love to go on a stroll and dinner with you.

See you at 5.

Love,

Juhyun.

//


End file.
